My Short stories
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: I'm re-uploading the shorts i done on Angel Ichigo Melody.
1. Artic Snow

**Melody: Hehe I decide to be in/do this one for a laugh. I do not own TMM. And it's going to be short and random so don't blame me for a bad day.**

Artic Snow

Ichigo was walking to work when she spotted a faint white light coming from the trees. So being the curious cat (A/N**.** XD I used alliteration) she is, she walked over to where the light was and found an unconscious girl. Ichigo picked her up and carried her to café mew mew.

As Ichigo and the unconscious girl walked into the café, the café owner, Ryou Shirogane, shouted "Strawberry your late" from the kitchen.

"Ne, Shirogane the reason I'm late-" started Ichigo.

"No excuses get-" started Ryou as he walked out of the kitchen and noticed the girl on Ichigo's back " Where did you find her?"

"I found her in the park after following a white glow that lead me to her" replied Ichigo.

"Let's take her to the basement and have a look at her" said Ryou before turning to the other four girls who had come out of the changing room and said "Were closed for today, meet you down in the basement."

The four girls nodded before following the creator and leader of the mews down to the basement. Ichigo laid the girl on the table and shook her. When the girls eyes flickered, Ichigo called Ryou over. As the girl opened her eyes, Ryou came over. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes" the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Saki Konami" Saki replied "What are yours?".

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya" replied Ichigo

"Mint Aizawa" replied Mint.

"Lettuce Midorikawa" replied Lettuce.

"Pudding Fong" replied Pudding.

"Zakuro Fujiwara" replied Zakuro.

"Ryou Shirogane" replied Ryou.

"Cool" smiled Saki "Where am I?"

"Café mew mew" replied Ichigo.

"I wonder where my Onee-chan is? I haven't seen her for a while" thought Saki.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Ryou snapping Saki out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" said Saki.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Ryou.

"No" replied Saki.

"You could stay with me" said Ichigo.

"Thanks" said Saki.

XxxxxxxxX (Scene change)

"Momomiya-san" Saki asked.

"Hai, Konami-san" answered Ichigo.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Saki asked.

"Hai" replied Ichigo

"Follow me" Saki said walking into the direction of the park.

"Hai" replied Ichigo going in the direction of Saki.

XxxxxxxxX

"Mews there's trouble in the park" Ryou said coming up from the basement.

"Hai" said the four mews and ran off to the direction of the park.

When they got there they saw Mew Ichigo and another Mew Battling a Kimera Anima and an alien at the same time.

"Artic spear" yelled the girl in white "Artic strike" and a white light hit the Kimera Anima turning it back into a predasite. Masha swallowed up the predasite. The white girl called over to Mew Ichigo "Shall I help?"

"Ok, Mew Saki" replied Mew Ichigo "Ribon strawberry surprise."

"Artic strike" yelled Mew Saki.

A bright light shined up in the tree. "Onee-chan" cried Mew Saki.

"I'm coming, nee-chan" called Saki's onee-chan.

A girl jumped out of the tree looked like Mew Saki but older and she had black in certain places. "Melody flute" Called the girl "Melody cry"

"Onee-chan, why are you here?" asked Mew Saki as she detransformed.

"Okasa is looking for you" replied the girl as she also detransformed.

"Who are you?" asked Mew Ichigo as she detransformed.

"I am Melody" replied the girl who now has strawberry red hair and blue eyes.

"Are you ok, Ichigo?" asked the other mews as they ran over.

It was around five minutes later when the reporters appeared to find seven girls laughing and talking. "Did you see the mews?" asked one reporter.

"Yeh there were seven of them" replied Saki and the girls burst out laughing because Melody fake fainted and Purin pied one of the reporters.

"OH A BEE" yelled Melody as she whacked one of the reporters with a rolled up paper.

"STUPID GIRLS" shouted the reporters and started chasing them.

"Now" said Melody and the girls jumped into the trees disappearing from the reporters view.

Five minutes later, the confused reporters found the seven mews in mew form. "THERE THEY ARE" shouted one of the reporters.

Mew Melody, Mew Saki, Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro turned to look at them before all the mews called out their weapons and lashed out at them. The girls jumped away leaving the dead reporters there to rot.

**Melody: hehe told ya. Ja Ne**

**I've had sugar, Had sugar, oh my lord.**


	2. TMM gone mad

**Melody: Hey all people! This is my short stories, do enjoy! I don't own TMM.**

**Tokyo mew mew gone MAD!!!**

Well it was a normal day in café mew mew unless you consider normal, utterly mad. And when I mean utterly mad… well see for yourself!

**-With Ichigo-**

"Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees  
And begged you not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk  
Well you left me anyhow  
And then the days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind  
And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa  
They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haaa  
To the funny farmWhere life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
In their clean white coats  
And they're coming to take me away ha haaa" sang Ichigo with a crazy look in her eye while running round café mew mew in Ryou's t-shirt with Ryou. But where's Kish. Well let's see what he up to.

**-with Kish, Pai, Taruto-**

Well the boys were sing Eminem - Just lose it wearing Star wars outfits.

The only sane people watching. Keiircho, Zakuro, Melody and Jess on looking their stupidity. Let's see what Mint's doing.

**-With Mint, Purin-**

Mint was doing acrobatics while Purin was drinking tea while shouting at Mint for braking everything she dropped.

Umm… Let's go see Lettuce.

**-On the ceiling-**

LETTUCE GET DOWN FROM THE CEILING BEFORE YOU BRAKE YOUR NECK.

"NO" replied a shouting Lettuce.

**-in the basement-**

Everyone is poofed down into the basement. The insane were locked in a cage. While the sane were watching the squabble. The insanity potion wore off and all insane people were sane. "WHY AM I IN SHIROGANE'S CLOTHES" shouted Ichigo.

"You put them on Ichigo-san" said Melody "BECAUSE YOU LOT WERE INSANE".


	3. Slipped Away

**Melody: Hey all people! This is my short stories, do enjoy! I don't own TMM.**

**Slipped Away**

An 18 redheaded girl sat in her room looking at the marks on her arm, for every death she would put a mark on. Their were nine marks. She sighed and turned on her radio. The song Slipped away by Avril Lavigne came on.

**-Flashback-**

_A five year old girl sat in the park waiting for her friend. "Ichigo" came her mom's voice._

"_Hai ka-san" replied the girl 'Ichigo'._

"_Mia's mom called" said Ichigo's mom "Mia's had an accident and is in hospital. Do you want to go see her?"_

"_Hai" Ichigo replied with a glum look on her face before getting up and walking home._

_Xxxx-At the hospital-xxxX_

"_Mia Kitomi, please" said Ichigo's mom._

"_Room 217" replied the nurse._

_Xxxx-Room 217-xxxX_

"_Mia" said Ichigo quietly._

"_I-I-Ichigo" replied Mia._

"_Shh! I'm here" said Ichigo looking at her black haired friend._

"_Ichi, I c-c-can't hold o-on any l-l-longer" Mia quietly stuttered._

"_Mia" sobbed Ichigo._

"_Promise you won't forget me" Mia asked her voice getting quieter._

"_Promise" replied Ichigo._

_Mia closed her eyes and a shrilled beep. Ichigo started crying so her mom carried her out of the room as doctors and nurses rushed in. Five minutes later the doctors announced Mia dead._

**-Flashback ends-**

Mia had been her first best friend and only friend then. "Ichigo" called a girls voice "Do you want any dinner?"

"No thanks" replied Ichigo.

The girl that called earlier was the only person she had left, everyone else had left her. "You still thinking about them" said the girl with strawberry red hair and Sapphire blue eyes, wearing a white top with "Born in heaven," on the front and "Raised in hell" on the back with a black skirt and knee-high white socks, standing in the doorway.

Ichigo nodded, crystalline tears falling from her cheeks. "Oh Ichi" said Melody giving her a hug.

**-Flashback-**

_Ichigo had been walking home from work that late Saturday afternoon. Hearing a fire engine heading her direction, she turned round to look. Not noticing the smoke coming from the direction of her house. 'I wonder who's house is on fire?' wondered Ichigo 'oh well'._

_A soon as she reached her street. She saw smoke coming from her house and the fire engine earlier outside. Ichigo ran up by her house. "Mom, dad" she cried. One of the fire men spotted her by the gate._

"_You live here" he asked._

_Ichigo nodded. Her brown eyes glazed over from crying._

"_Do you have any where else to stay?" he asked._

_Ichigo nodded before saying "one of my friends"._

"_Where shall I drop you off?" he asked._

"_Café mew mew" she said._

"_Ok" he said._

_Ichigo got into the car by the fire truck and he drove her to café mew mew. _

_When they arrived they noticed it was still open. Ichigo stepped out of the car and walked in followed by the fireman. Ryou stepped out of the café after noticing Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you alright?" asked Ryou._

"_She's just in a bit of a shock, her parents house has just been on fire" said the fireman._

**-Flashback changes-**

_Ryou, Ichigo and Keiircho got into the car after taking Ichigo to the hospital after she slipped and damaged her arm. Ichigo asked if they could turn the radio on. The news was on. "Braking news" said the news reader "The famous café mew mew has be burned down. The customers managed to escape but four girls were trapped inside. One of the customers said that the two bosses went out with one of the employees, who was holding her arm, down to the hospital. After the fire had died. The body's of the four girls were dug out from he rubble. Tests shown them as Retasu __Midorikawa__, Minto __Aizawa__, Purin Fong and the famous actress, singer and model Zakuro Fujiwara."_

"_TURN IT OFF" screamed Ichigo._

_Ryou turned it off. All occupants in the car white as a sheet._

**-Flashback changes-**

_Ichigo entered the flat that she, Ryou and Keiircho occupied. "I'm home" said Ichigo._

"_Ichigo" said Ryou's voice, it sounded like he'd been crying._

"_What's wrong?" asked Ichigo._

"_It's Keiircho" said Ryou "He-he-he-"._

_Ryou was unable to finish the sentence and he started to cry. Ichigo came over to the sofa to sit by Ryou. "He went to the same place as the others didn't he" said Ichigo._

_Ryou nodded. Ichigo had no choice but to cry._

**-Flashback changes-**

"_Ryou" screamed Ichigo. Ryou and herself were on a date till Masaya jumped out at them and stabbed Ryou in the chest._

"_Ichi, you should know I will always love you" said Ryou._

"_I love you too" said Ichigo._

_The couple kissed. Ryou had taked his last breath and Ichigo started to cry._

**-Flashback finishes-**

Ichigo howled in sorrow. Melody looked at Ichigo in sorrow. She'd lost her friends and family in a matter of three months. "Well this is a sorrowful sight" said a voice in the hall evilly.

"Yuki!" said the two girls shocked.

"Mwahahahaha! Yes, petty fools" said Yuki "Snow turbine".

Melody screamed like a snow leopard in pain. Ichigo looked like she was going to cry in pain again. Yuki laughed.

Melody's snow leopard features came out. Ichigo stood their in shock. Yuki took this as a chance to kill them both.

"Snow turbine" said Yuki aiming at Ichigo.

"If we die Melody, we die together" said Ichigo.

Melody nodded, and the two started to head towards each other. Yuki smirked. "Ryou" howled the two girls.

Melody collapsed to the ground moments before Ichigo. A moment later both girls lay on the floor dead.

"Ichigo" howled Mint's voice "your late"

Ichigo smiled and ran towards them followed by Melody.

"Welcome to heaven Ichigo, Melody" said a voice

**Mel: YAY!!**

**Jess: And it took you 3 WEEKS TO MAKE THIS**

**Mel: well I need ideas**

**Jess: fine**


	4. AN 1

**Jen**: I'm ever so sorry guys but I cant seem to upload at the moment so no new stories for now. (*muttering* unless i use an old existing storyand change it around but i cant be bovered atm) so untill i can get the stupid link buttons to work (EVERY SITE!!!) i can't do much. Cha PPL!


End file.
